What Goes Around Comes Around
by fabreasy
Summary: An Au not really cross over but it does have a scream feel. I thought it'd be fun to try and write a horror story that has a good love twist. Quick is going to be in the end because they're awesome. Please leave reviews because they make me smile. :
1. Old Friends

_**A/N:** So after watching all those Halloween movies during the month of October I got the biggest feel to write a story based off Scream, siding with a little bit of the show Harper's Island. The set ships in the beginning are going to be Finchel, Fabang, Pugar. Of course it'll be all the glee kids too including the mysterious serial killer. The glee kids are set to a summer house by a port in New York City. They're all by themselves and are ready to celebrate and party for Finn and Rachel's wedding. The thing is…will they make it to the wedding date? Or will they all be murdered by the end of the weekend? In the end there will be Quick(if they stay alive), and well..I can't really say the rest due to the fact that I don't know who will live or not. These will mainly be in the pov's of Quinn and Puck. Also there won't be any pov's when I write for all the characters. Because we all know how complicated that is. The next chapter is when the drama begins. I hope you all like it. :) Please review, I'd love to hear from you all. It's going to be rated M only because there will be future smut along with horror._

**Old Friends**

**Quinn's POV**

It had been three years since they've been out of high school. Three years since she's seen her old friends. Three years since being in the choir room together singing about their feelings or watching the couples fight about their dramatic love lives. Or more like her watching men fight for her. Three years since she's really been together with them again. Quinn had absolutely no idea why she agreed to go, but since Mike had told her it'd be nice to see the old gang again, she agreed. Mike had been her boyfriend for over a year now. Their relationship had been so random. But Mike was a really nice guy, he knew how to treat her well and she knew he'd put up with her crazy attitude. He was simple. Which was what their relationship was. Simple. "I just think that maybe this weekend you should be..I don't know a little more loose. Less edgy." The couple were eating at the kitchen table during the mid afternoon. Mike was talking to Quinn about how she should act around the old glee members this weekend. He did that a lot. But he meant well, he just wanted to keep the peace. "All I'm saying is that..just be you not you."

"How in the world can I be me but not me?" Quinn asked twirling her noodles on the fork. Mike's mother had arrived earlier to drop them off some of her homemade noodles. This had been the third time this week that Mrs. Chang had arrived surprisingly at their apartment door step. But she had to see her baby Michael so Quinn bit her tongue to keep quiet. "Come on Mike, everyone know who I am and how I act. You have to tell me that you don't expect Santana to be acting all nice and lovely around Rachel." Raising a blonde brow at him she crosses her arms over her chest. "I'll be civil but that's about it." she concluded getting up to clear the table. Mike sighed knowing that he was trying to fight a battle he really wouldn't have won anyway. Getting up from his chair he wraps his arms around her waist from behind. "Okay," he says in her ear. "I'll just enjoy going away with you for the weekend." kissing her cheek he let's go of her to watch the game on the flat screen. Quinn waited till he was out of the room to frown. "Yeah, a weekend of me and you and the kids of our old glee club."

Minutes after she was done with the dishes, she walks in the living room looking at the boring game that was showing. "I'm going to finish packing and then head to bed." leaning down she presses her lips to Mike's. "Goodnight, see you in the morning." Mike looked away from the screen only for a second to nod his head and kiss her back. "Night." he muttered before putting the volume up louder. Walking upstairs in their room she looks over her suit cases making sure not to over pack. Knowing Quinn there would be massive amounts of colorful cardigans and nice pressed cotton skirts. Going through her bag she pulls out the invitation. Rachel had decided to use an old picture of the glee club as a cover to the engagement. Smiling at how they all look different now Quinn's eyes gaze over to a memorable boy with a Mohawk. "Puck." she whispers softly letting her finger press on the picture. She hadn't seen him the longest. In a way, you could even say that she avoided him most of the time. She found it hard to be around him. With Puck he brought out a lot of feelings. The feelings that she wanted to keep away from the world. Stuffing the photo back in her bag she shoves the rest of her belongings in the suit case and climbs into bed knowing she should try and get some sleep. Mike would eventually come in the room to get some sleep. After about an hour of trying to avoid the thought she finally came to conclusion about it. This weekend was definitely going to be killer.

**Puck:s POV**

"Oh god I'm sure that's how you really feel!" shouted Sugar from the bedroom of her apartment. Puck had been there for the last three hours arguing with his girlfriend. Or sort of girlfriend. She told others that they were official but Puck really didn't care. He wasn't really much the boyfriend type anyway." Look Sug, come on I didn't mean it. I swear. I don't think you're retarded. All I said was that you were acting like one." he stood in the middle of the doorway not really wanting to go in. If he did, then she'd want to talk more and cuddle and bleh, Puck did not want that tonight. Plus he hadn't even packed yet for the weekend trip to celebrate Finn and Rachel's engagement. He wasn't really into the whole wedding thing, really if it were him he'd just elope with whomever he wanted in Vegas and call it a night. But Finn was his bro and he couldn't not be there. Plus Carol Hudson(Finn's Mom) would kill him and she had treated Puck like a second son ever since he was a little kid. "Look babe, I have to go. I really am sorry. I'll call you when I get back." Sugar smacked the gum that was in her mouth and glared over at Puck from her bed. "Fine! But you better call me or else we're done." she warns before shutting the door on his face. Puck actually thanked god that Sugar wasn't invited this weekend. He'd finally get to have some time without her clinging on to him telling him useless stuff about her father's recent business deals.

Trudging his way out her door Puck walks down stairs of the apartment complex making his way to his truck that was outside. He had a long boring weekend ahead of him but he really didn't mind it. Only because of one thing. He'd be able to see her again. And by 'her' he thought of the one girl that would be always apart of his life in some way. Quinn. She was on his mind a lot these days seeing as he'd be seeing her at the wedding party. Then again when wasn't she on his mind. The girl that got away. Or the one who he thought he had. Their Junior year had proved him wrong. In the end Puck really hated high school. It was filled with drama and the only good thing he had was his friends in glee club. After that it all sort of went down hill. He had stayed in Lima, and became what everyone that he'd be. A lima loser. Not that he lived with his mom or anything lame like that. He just didn't leave. What for though? At least here he knew people and had his family. Still there was always something that was missing. He thought that having a steady girlfriend like Sugar might help him but she was a constant pain and moaned loudly(in a bad way) during sex. Still, he stayed with her because she was there. Available.

Climbing in his truck he drives over to his apartment which was only a couple of minutes away from Sugar's house. Puck actually preferred living by himself seeing as he'd be a crappy roommate anyway. Finn used to live with him until Rachel gave him the opportunity to join her in New York and with the snap of the finger, he had left. More room for Puck to store his beer anyway. Pulling up to his apartment complex he kills the engine to his truck and makes his way upstairs finally making it to his house. He was to get to bed when he remembered that he had an eight o'clock flight out and still needed to pack his shit. Going into his never clean room, Puck pulls out a simple large black suit case stuffing pretty much any clean clothing he could find. He walked over to his desk making sure that he had his plane ticket and invitation. The paper was already worn seeing as he kept it in his pocket for the longest time. Also because he kept looking at their class picture over and over staring at the blonde girl he had once loved. She was probably even more beautiful now that she was more of a women. After graduation she gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading on the next plane out of town and out of his life.

Kicking off his shoes and slipping his shirt over his head; Puck takes off his jeans climbing into bed with just his boxers on. Shutting the lamp by his bed, he thinks about his high school days. It was only recently that this had been happening. Mainly his mind when back to the end of his Sophomore year. And just like that he thought about her again. Quinn, the girl that gave him everything only to take it away so that he could never have her again. Beth was gone and he had nothing now. Thinking about things like that made Puck sad. It was such pussy thing to do, but he really wish he could see her again. The blonde curls, hazel eyes, and button nose. She was practically a mini me to Quinn if it weren't for his dopey smile that she got. She was perfect. A little small piece of perfection that he wouldn't be really able to have. To call his own. All this girly feelings were getting to him so much that his stomach hurt. Turning over he puts his face under the pillow waiting for day to come. The weekend he was heading for was definitely going to end his life.


	2. Drinks with a Hint of Murder

_**A/N: **__Thank you guys for reading the first chapter. I hope that I am doing good so far since this is my first horror/love fic. I think you'll guys will like it. This is going to end in cliff hanger type. I am having a bit of trouble trying to think and write scary. Haha. Anyhoo, this one will not have any POV'S seeing as I want to show all the characters interact with the main duo(Quinn and Puck) Okay, I hope you enjoy and please review. (: _

**Drinks with the hint of Murder**

Quinn walked into the large dining hall hand and hand with Mike. This was it. This was the moment she would be reunited with all her friends again and try to appear more happy and serene. But really, Quinn felt sick. The knot in her stomach had not gone down since they landed in New York and she even wished it had gone away on the cab ride down to the summer house. But no, there it laid down below feeling worse and worse by the minutes. Her nerves had never been so high before. " How do I look?" she whispers into Mike's ear as they walk up to the front doors. Night had already fallen and Quinn could hear the ocean crash against the rocks by the dock out back. This place was charming and chilling all at once.

He glances down at the blonde and nods his head with a warm smiling creeping on his face. "Gorgeous as ever." he replied wrapping his arm around her small waist. Kissing the top of her head, he knocks on the door not once, but thrice times before the recognizable giant opens the door. "Mike! Quinn!" Finn exclaims before pulling the couple into a tight hug. Quinn could've sworn that Finn had grown taller. Either that, or she really just forgot how tall this guy really was. "Sup' man? Where is the food at?" Mike laughs letting go of Quinn instantly. She notices that the two talk close with one another keep things in a hush tone. She was about to go follow them when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. "Well if it isn't the ever so lovely Quinn Fabray! How are you?" says the short sprite in front of her. "Rachel Berry. I can't believe I didn't hear you stomping your way here." A little tease couldn't be so mean. Could it? The brunette's eyes flicker with a small rage before returning into the soft brown. "You're just as..humorous as ever Quinn. Please, follow me to the banquet hall." Quinn decided to keep quiet as Rachel led her to long dinning hall. Why was this house so much more bigger on the inside? It appeared not that large out front. Or was it because the night?

"Quinn!" yelled the chorus of girls as her old friends embraced the blonde in a hug. He watched her from the other side of the room, clutching onto his rum and coke. "Puck, are you alright?" as Artie as he rolled up next to him. Ever since high school ended the two actually kept a small bond creating a good friendship. "Yeah man, just watching the girls freak out over Q." he cocked his chin in the direction as Quinn gushed about her new like. Probably talking about Mike too. He decided to shrug the thought off. "Well I'm sure they just miss her is all." said Artie popping the collar of his polo shirt. Puck laughed it off a little before chugging down the rest of his drink. Finn and Mike had just entered the room when Puck met eyes with Quinn. It was the small bite of the lip that made his eyes widen and her head sharply turn away. _God she's evil._ He thought to himself with a slight smirk.

Finn brought the glass of champagne to Rachel and held his beer in his hand. Tapping her drink lightly with a spoon he seeks everyone's attention. "Hey guys keep it down for a second. Me and Rachel got a word to give you guys." Picking up a chair from behind him, Finn sets it in front of Rachel so that she could stand upon it to get the full attention of every. "First of all Finn, it's Rachel and _I._" she giggled pressing a kiss to his nose. Returning to face the members of the room. She clears her throat feeling the speech pouring from her mouth. Instead of doing a normal speech giving thanks Rachel decides to serenade Finn in front of everyone. From the corner of his eye, he notices Quinn making a dash out of the room. "Be right back." he muttered to Artie before snaking his way out of room. He's only a few step behind her when he pulls her into the balcony near by. It showed off a great view of the ocean. "So, you and Chang?" he asks letting her go.

Quinn let out a small gasp when Puck pulled her aside. She was only planning on heading to her room only to change out of her clothes. "Oh!" she said taking a moment to snap back to reality. "Is that all you really have to say to me after not seeing me for three years?" She was absolutely baffled by the man in front of her. Having no idea why Puck was even asking this, or why he didn't even say a proper hello. He out all people pulled her aside to talk privately. She didn't like that. Puck was never the one to be alone with a girl and not try something. Rolling her eyes when he stayed silent she placed her hand on her hips. "_Yes_ Puck. I'm with Mike. I have been for the last year. Not that you would notice. I heard that you were too busy chasing around the Motta girl. What's her name again? Salt?" Quinn mused raising an eyebrow at him.

Damn her to hell. This woman knew exactly how to talk to him. Get him mad and get him eager for more in the conversation. "Well I gotta say, I'm actually happy for you Q. Mike's cool." he said as matter of fact. Rolling up the sleeves to his black button down he let's a low chuckle escape from his lips. "It's Sugar, and we're currently off." he lied a little. He didn't know what the fuck they were. By the time he'd come back from the weekend he'd forget to call and she'd call it off. But on Wednesday morning she'd be on his doorstep with an apology cookie. Which she would eat for him.

"You're..happy for me?..Thanks." she said confused. She was really confused. Relaxing her stance she looks over at the ocean admiring how the moonlight reflected against the water.

"Yeah, I mean..if you want the Asian noodle to bang you all the time then go for it." he smirked not really admitting that he's happy she's dating some other guy. He noticed her looking down at the water and turned over at her looking down at her lips, flickering back to her eyes. "You know how good you look in the moonlight." he murmured towards her ear.

The hairs on the back of her neck rose as he sent goosebumps down her body. "Yeah I know, it makes me look good." she shrugged her shoulders acting a bit smug. She realized that in a small way she was flirting and decided to stop. "I better go, the others will start to think."

Artie was wheeling down the hall calling it an early night when he saw Puck pull Quinn towards the balcony. With a smile he shook his head knowing that whenever those two were around each other that there was sure to be trouble. Something caught his eye at the end of the hall. It looked like one of those feather dusters that the old maids used to use. Following the mysterious person down the hall, he comes to a fall off his chair. Hitting his face smack against the floor. "Ahhh god." he groaned rubbing the small bump on his forehead. Looking over to his pushed over wheel chair, he sees that person wearing the white mask had caused him to fall in first place. "W-…what? Wait, why would you do that?" he asked the familiar person trying to find his glasses. The black blur was pretty tall, or perhaps it was because he was on the floor.

The hooded figure steps forward pushing back a hair from Artie's face. "Oh heeey." he says more coolly now. "Why did you push me over?" The person simply smiled at Artie taking Artie's face into their hands. Slowly Artie's face was being smashed back in the floor. "Stop! What are you doing?" cries out Artie who's arms are now being pinned down by his supposed friend. Pulling a small pocket knife from the zipper of the hoodie, the capture pulls Artie's head up by the hairs on top of his head. "W-why are you doing?….Why?" said Artie groggily as he tried to look in his killer's eyes. Leaning down towards Artie's ear. He runs the knife across the boy's pale skin seeing the scarlet liquid pour from his neck. "Because I can." whispered the killer before fully stabbing the knife into his neck.

Within matter of moments Artie's dead body remained on the floor. Dragging the body down the hall into an empty room the killer leaves the dead boy's wheel chair to be left in the middle of the hallway with a simple note left on the seat for all to see.

**Dear Glee Kids, **

**If you're wondering what happened to Artie then I think all I can pretty much say is he is now gone and will be presented to you all as a lovely present soon. In fact, you're all going to be lovely presents soon. Enough to send back home to each one of your parents. I can't wait to see each one of your wither in pain as I slit each one of your throats..sweet dreams**.

**-Anonymous **


End file.
